


JohnLock: Mind Palace

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mind Palace, irritation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and his mind palace are so annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock: Mind Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, ha, this was from a prompt, too. I can't believe I remember that. xoxo

“John?” Sherlock chimed from his arm chair.  
“What?” John replied from the kitchen as he made tea.  
“Get out.” John furrowed his brow and walked to the kitchen doorway.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“I need to go to my mind palace. You’re distracting me.”  
“But I-”  
“Go.”  
John rolled his eyes. This happened often. He should have expected it, but of course he didn’t think it through.  
“Can’t you just go to your room and use your mind palace thing in there?” John suggested.  
“Can’t,” Sherlock stated. “Too distracting.”  
“You’re not even on a case!”  
“We can always play Cluedo.”  
“Oh, God, no. Fine. I’m going.” John set down his tea, which was now already cold, and walked towards the door.  
“And go all the way outside,” Sherlock called after him.  
John cursed and stomped down the stairs, reaching the door and pulling it open before slamming it rather harshly and slumping down in front of it.  
“‘Get out,’ he says,” John grumbled. “‘I need to go to my mind palace,’ he says. Ridiculous.”  
John wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been outside, but it was definitely colder. He guessed maybe twenty, thirty minutes he’d passed out. He groaned and sat back up, looking at the door.  
“When can I go back inside?” he asked himself.  
“You alright, mate?” a man walking by asked. John looked up. Just a normal bloke.  
“Yeah, fine,” John assured and gave a tight smile. He wasn’t in what you’d call a conversational mood.  
“Girlfriend kick you out?” the man asked.  
“No, no, just... my friend,” John shook his head. “I’m fine, I’ll get let back in soon.”  
“Alright. Have a good one.” The man walked away. For a second, John almost said yes. But that would mean he’d be calling Sherlock his... girlfriend?  
Well, boyfriend. Sherlock wasn’t exactly female.  
Suddenly, the door behind him opened and Sherlock stood above him.  
“You can come back in now,” he said bluntly and walked back up to the flat. John stood and stretched his nearly-frozen muscles. It must’ve been forty degrees out. He followed Sherlock up the stairs, but only to see Sherlock back in his arm chair, hands steepled and eyes closed.  
“Sherlock,” John said to snap him out of his trance.  
“Hm? What?” Sherlock mumbled and furrowed his brow slightly.  
“I thought you said I was distracting.”  
“You were. You’re not now.”  
“How? One minute I’m blocking your whole thinking process and now you can do it even when I’m talking to you?”  
“You couldn’t be in the room. I had to do it alone.”  
“What- Oh, nevermind.” John sighed and walked back to the kitchen to make tea for himself again, since the other he’d made earlier was ruined due to Sherlock’s annoying mind. He poured the still-hot water into a mug and set in a random teabag that was sitting around the counter.  
Suddenly, he could feel breath on his neck.  
“Sherlock?” he ventured and twisted his head slowly, meeting the detectives eyes. “Are you okay?”  
“John, I...” Sherlock started. “I’m sorry for leaving you outside for so long.” John widened his eyes.  
“You what?”  
“I left you outside for a while, and I’m sorry.”  
“And you, you’re apologising.”  
“Yes.” John stifled a laugh and turned around.  
“It’s fine, Sherlock. It’s all fine. I’m sure it would’ve been worse if I didn’t go.” He chuckled and took a sip of his tea.  
As soon as he swallowed, his lips were covered with another pair. He let out something that sounded like a squeak, but quickly blocked out all shock and surprise before closing his eyes and kissing back. He set down his tea slowly, and the lips pulled away. He stood, stunned and eyes still closed, before mumbling, “Wow.”  
“John, would you mind going outside again?” Sherlock said suddenly, snapping John out of his trance and making him open his eyes. He nodded.  
“Yeah, sure,” he breathed and walked away, even more stunned and now confused. He walked down the stairs and stepped outside, closing the door and sitting down. He thought for a minute.  
Now his boyfriend really did kick him out.


End file.
